


【我兴】如何攻略大明星 - 番外

by Eve_Z



Category: Zhang Yixing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: 三小时的直播内容 - R18车车！





	【我兴】如何攻略大明星 - 番外

**Author's Note:**

> # 七夕快乐！！  
# 有道具 and 猫耳猫尾巴play

男人关了直播，却没关录屏，笑着亲吻张艺兴的嘴唇，“听话，你逃不掉的。”  
张艺兴僵硬着身子任由他亲吻，被抱到了床上。在男人的注视下，他自己脱了衣服，扣了项圈又戴了分腿器，把柔软的猫尾巴一点点塞进自己的穴口，自慰到临界点，又扣上锁精环，漂亮无神的双眼在100%的敏感度下，哭得绯红。  
他什么也看不见，什么也拒绝不了，被摆成趴跪的姿势，小屁股高高撅起，细白修长的十指紧抓被单，按男人的要求用敏感的尾巴操自己同样敏感的后穴。  
“不行了…唔…哥哥…求求你…”Omega的体质让他后穴汩汩流水，长长的尾巴被打湿，柔软的毛刮蹭肠壁的每一处褶皱。他控制不好尾巴的摆动，总是忍不住要抽出来，又被男人耐心地塞回去，隐秘部位一寸寸被撑开，绒毛扫过Omega的生殖腔入口，刺激得他浑身发抖，眼泪直流，双腿挣扎着要并拢，但分腿器牢牢拘束着他，只能羞耻地大张着。  
“乖，张嘴。”男人粗糙的手指划过张艺兴整齐的小白牙，两指捏着他的软舌亵玩，另一只手游刃有余地揉捏着尾巴根部。那里很敏感，揉一下张艺兴就要浑身发抖，尾巴无意识地蜷起来，在狭窄的肠道里碾过敏感点。快感加倍，他没几下就痉挛着大腿根，生生靠后面高潮了。  
“好敏感啊，这样会被玩坏的吧。”男人戏谑道，粗长的性器硬邦邦的，头部挤进穴口。  
“唔…唔…尾巴还没…！”张艺兴察觉到他要做什么，吓得往前爬，但脚踝被拴住，他哪都去不了，磕磕绊绊爬了几步就给拖回来，性器挤着尾巴一同塞入后穴。  
疼痛和快感同时席卷，张艺兴连呻吟都发不出来，张着嘴急促喘息，睫毛湿漉漉的。  
男人抽动了几十下，次次撞到Omega生殖腔入口，硬生生挤出一条缝隙。  
“啊！别…不要弄…难受…”张艺兴哭叫着，浑身颤抖，拼命挣扎，男人像按住一只猫一般轻松把他压住，对准那个入口狠狠撞击。  
Omega很不禁操，没几下就打开了入口，温暖的水流出来，浸透了尾巴。  
张艺兴被身体的变化吓到了，下意识用尾巴尖堵住了那个小口，又被绒毛搔弄敏感处的快感刺激得甜腻呻吟。  
男人挑眉，把他的尾巴抽出来，好让性器更直接地撞击入口。湿答答的长尾巴在快感刺激下，下意识卷住了男人结实的手臂，留下一道道濡湿的痕迹。  
“水好多啊，帮你堵住好不好？”男人笑着，性器用力挤进生殖腔，开始猛烈的操干。  
张艺兴要被快感折磨疯了，身体的新变化让他不知所措，根本无法应对男人娴熟的侵犯。等熬过这见鬼的场景，他一定会把所有的Omega状态卡全买走销毁掉！  
设计出来简直害人！

“在想什么？”男人换了个角度研磨，低头咬住他不住颤动的猫耳朵。薄薄的耳朵毛茸茸的，没什么作用，但敏感的不像话。  
张艺兴哀哀叫了一声，再也撑不住腰臀拱起的弧度，整个人软下去。  
男人把他捞起来，抓了两个枕头垫在小腹下面，“这就被干得受不了了，真是娇气。”  
大明星的身体素质其实很好，常年健身又要练舞，一身流畅漂亮的肌肉。今天这般虚弱完全是因为这见鬼的Omega体质，整个人仿佛被抽去了力气，碰一下就化成一摊春水。  
见他闭着眼睛不答话，身体也软绵绵地拒绝配合，明显打算忍过这三小时，男人面色阴沉下来，粗糙的指腹去摩挲他被禁锢的性器。  
那里一直给绑着不让释放，情欲瞬间被汹涌挑动，张艺兴难受地蜷起来，“呜…让我…”  
男人出乎意料地好心，解开了锁精环，却握着张艺兴修长漂亮的手，引导他自己堵住了头部的小孔。  
“你不会松手。”他勾起嘴角。  
张艺兴面色瞬间惨白，他无法拒绝男人的任何命令。  
他绝望地哆嗦着嘴唇，随着生殖腔被一下下捅开而陷入快感地狱无法逃脱，汗水混着泪水打湿鬓发，拼尽力气也只能挤出破碎的呻吟。  
“哈啊…唔…别…求你了…”他究竟哪里做错了，要遭到这样色情的惩罚。  
男人不知疲倦般操干他的后穴，到后来张艺兴甚至发着抖想掰开自己的手，但他早就没了力气，试图逃脱的动作成了软绵绵的抚摸，看着反像是享受着不能射精的自虐快感，看得男人双目通红，恨不得干死他。  
“可惜我没找到Alpha状态卡…”他遗憾道，狠狠动作几十下后，射在了生殖腔内。

…终于结束了吗？  
张艺兴迷迷糊糊地想着，阴茎从后穴里抽出来，又换成自己的尾巴。这次一大截尾巴尖被塞进了生殖腔，把粘稠的精水牢牢堵住，一滴都流不出来。  
他没力气挣扎，也没力气哀求，被言灵控制的手依然堵着唯一的出口，阴茎肿胀疼痛到麻木。  
疼晕他吧…晕过去就不用应付这个变态了…  
但他没能如愿。男人没打算放过他，把他正面朝上翻过来，把玩着他白皙漂亮的手指，一副打算聊天的姿态，“宝贝，记得我说过的话吗？表现乖的话，可以让你射一次。”  
张艺兴勉强嗯了一声作为回应。  
似乎对他示弱的姿态很满意，男人亲亲他的指尖，“乖，射出来。”  
攀附于性器的手立刻软软滑落，又勉强聚起几分力气，慢慢撸动深红的性器——他被拘束得太久，精水缓慢地一股股渗出，成了某种折磨。张艺兴小心藏起难受的表情，生怕这人借题发挥，认为他不想射精，又能找借口堵住。  
这变态到底什么来路，三番五次把他召唤进各式各样的场景，永远顶着游戏默认的男性角色脸和匿名用户xxxx的游客身份，却对各种操作十分熟悉，还有这么多闻所未闻的SSR卡。  
张艺兴心中有了隐约的猜想。

那根漂亮的性器软了下来，男人再次扣上了锁精环，“射太多对身体不好。”  
张艺兴用力地翻了个白眼。  
虚伪的变态，难道给他操了身体就会变好吗？  
“啊，性格比我想象的可爱呢。”变态不仅没有不高兴，听起来还很惊喜。  
张艺兴：“…”  
变态：“我们来玩个游戏。”  
下一秒，【视觉剥夺】的状态被解除，张艺兴茫然望向那张普通的脸，男人手里扣着三张SSR卡牌，不怀好意地笑着，“选一张吧。”  
张艺兴：“…你笑的好吓人，我不选。”  
“啊，那就三张都用掉好了。”男人笑容不变。  
“…中间那张。”  
男人大方地把三张卡片都翻过来给他看，“很好的选择。”  
中间的卡片上有金色华丽的藤蔓字体，【副本-海上钢琴师】SSR能力卡：完美乐感（永久）。  
另外两张卡片分别是提升作曲能力和拥有天籁之音。  
NPC不能自行使用卡牌，但玩家可以指定NPC使用卡牌效果，这明显是要送张艺兴的。

“你…”张艺兴不知该说什么，这人可能与游戏运营方有些关系，但SSR卡片总归不是那么好得的。  
“都给你。”男人把三张卡片放进他手里，看着张艺兴有些复杂的表情，连忙偷偷调出好感度面板。  
张艺兴对他的好感度在40%和60%之间反复横跳，最终固定在了60%。  
大明星认真地看了卡牌介绍，修长的手指珍视地抚摸天籁之音的SSR卡，但最终摇了摇头。  
“我能走到今天是凭借自己的实力，谢谢你的好意，但这不公平。”  
男人脸上的表情僵了一下，似乎不能理解他的意思，“…对谁不公平？”  
“对现实生活中的你们啊。”张艺兴嘴角勾起浅浅的弧度，“现实里没有SSR卡片，只能靠自己的努力。如果我选择了这样的捷径，对那些努力工作，用力生活的人来说，该是个打击吧。”  
大明星此刻狼狈不堪，眼角湿润发红，汗水混着泪水，浑身淡红青紫的吻痕，平坦小腹上溅满白浊，湿答答的猫尾巴还塞在后穴里，连坐起来的力气都没有，却笑着用坚定的语气说出这样的话。  
男人心里掀起惊涛骇浪，再也控制不住的感动和喜爱仿佛洪流开闸，冲开坚硬的心房，酸酸软软的情绪几乎要化掉心脏。  
他低头亲吻张艺兴的唇，微不可查的叹息融化到唇舌交缠里，“真是…没法不爱你啊。”

“可以结束了吧…？”张艺兴敷衍地任由他亲，充满希冀地问道。  
回答他的是猛然被抽出的尾巴，和男性器官有力的撞击。  
“…呜！”张艺兴苦闷地呜咽，又被男人含住嘴唇吮吸，呻吟全吞进了喉咙里。  
如果好感度可以具像化，此刻必定一个接一个地冒着“-20”的文字泡。  
“我是你的第一个男人吧…”男人很兴奋，像冒险者踏足亚特兰蒂斯，恶龙独占彩虹尽头的金币，此刻他把众人觊觎幻想的宝藏真切地握在了手里，染上自己的痕迹和味道。  
“慢…哈啊…慢点…”大明星被他干得蜷起身体，又被强行舒展开，难受得直掉眼泪。  
“是不是？”男人逼他回答。  
张艺兴闭着眼，纤长手指抓皱被单，白皙脖颈向后仰去，喘着气道，“…肯定不是最后一个…”  
男人脸立刻黑了，挑着角度狠狠往Omega生殖腔口碾去。敏感的身体受不得刺激，肠道顿时紧紧缩着咬住性器，猫尾巴尖直发抖，像是承载不了这样多的快感，大明星哭得嗓子都哑了，“别…呜呜…求你…”  
“不准找别的男人来操你。”男人恶狠狠低声道，在他白皙精致的锁骨上不轻不重咬了一口，“别人能满足你吗？”  
大明星泪眼朦胧地望着他，眼神失焦，仿佛没听懂。  
“有需要就来找我，宝贝。”男人的阴茎开始发胀，深深埋入穴里，抖动着射精，“只有我能疼你。”

END

# 之后的事情，大家都知道了...爱是一道光...


End file.
